Tainting the Pastor's Daughter
by Kurai-BabyDoll
Summary: Claire had her entire life planned out for her. Courtship, marriage, domesticated housewife, then children. But that simply wasn't Claire. And when she becomes 'aware' of Fang, a trouble-making gang leader outlawed by the town, Claire begins to realize that she'll always be running from those who wish to damn her. (AU Set in the year 1953, Rated M for later chapters)
1. Recognizing Sin

**A/N: Welp, here comes the angst. (and alotta romantical suff. YESSS.) After reading, you might have a lot of questions that have not yet been answered. Do not fret! All will be revealed in due time, so follow if you wish! :D **

**(AU, a small, conservative town in which Claire and Serah live with their parents, YEAR 1953.)**

**Note: I do not mean to offend anyone, and I am not bashing any religions, nor is all the scripture in the story accurate. I myself am Christian, so I do have a little room to poke fun:3 SO PLEASE, DO NOT BE OFFENDED! **

**Enjoy ^-^ ~**

_Sunday, March 2, 1953_

"May the homosexuals repent from their sins, or may they perish in hell."

The synchronized voices recited the scripture with the sweetest tones, without a tinge of remorse.

Claire Farron stood with her mother and younger sister at her sides with joined hands, as they watched Father read from the holy bible from the podium at the front of the massive church. Claire took a subtle glance at both her sister and her mother, watching each of them recite the scripture as led by her father, the pastor of the town's Catholic church. Claire however, was most likely the only voice that was not contributing to the mass. And she deeply wondered why. The words of the holy bible and the leadings of her father, she had repeated every Sunday since she had first begun to speak. Her mouth now kept perfectly still, though her mind was racing. And it made her extremely dizzy. She found herself staring upwards at the intricately painted church ceiling in an attempt to clear her mind, though the height of the paintings made her nausea worse.

Perhaps she was simply tired. Of _what_, however, she didn't know. Not back then, at least.

…

The Sunday church seminar ended, and the well-dressed townsfolk began their usual after-mass small talk as they exited the large wooden doors, engraved in intricate patterns from bottom to top. Some stopped on the church lawn for a more in-depth chat (if one could even label it as that), and others giving their thanks to the Pastor before skipping off for brunch at the nearby diner. Most, if not all, of the town attended her father's seminar every Sunday. The town itself was quite small and very conservative; having just over 150 residents, everyone was generally familiar with one another. At the same time however, rumors spread quickly amongst the town's occupants and eroded into nothing more than vicious gossip. And in a town such as that one, a secret was never just your own.

Claire escorted her younger sister Serah out of the bundle of people huddled around the front doors of the church by placing a hand on the small of her back. Once they reached a small clearing, Serah stepped in front of her elder sister to beam at her.

"Wasn't father wonderful with his preaching? I felt the church had a certain air to it today, as if something important were to happen. It was strange, but a good kind of strange, you know?" Serah tilted her head to the side slightly when she realized her sister was staring down at her in amusement.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Serah defended against Claire's playful gaze.

The eldest shook her head, her strawberry blonde bangs falling into her eyes for a moment before she brushed them back. Her younger sister had a tendency to ramble on about things she found particularly interesting. She tapped Serah's nose with her white, gloved pointer finger. "No. You're just cute, that's all."

Serah visibly blushed, and she scowled. "Shut up. I'm the one with the job, here." She directed her thumb at herself proudly, before turning away to cross her arms over her chest.

Claire scoffed, placing her gloved hands on her hips. "Just because you have a little internship, Serah, that doesn't mean you-", she trailed off when she saw younger sister's expression.

Serah was staring at someone in the distance, her eyes crinkled slightly by how large her lopsided smile was. Claire knew that look, and it almost made her gag. That was Serah's, 'oooh look, super cute boy' lovey-dovey mushy look. As a matter of fact, Claire actually felt herself gag.

Serah bit her lip while staring at the tall blonde man, but immediately came out of her trance when a gloved hand snapped it's digits in front of her. She scowled at Claire, who rolled her eyes back at her.

Claire scoffed as she shifted towards the gigantic blonde. Snow was speaking to Claire's and Serah's father and they appeared to be getting along swimmingly. Claire knew Serah had had a crush on the oaf for quite some time now, and after her father's permission, the two had begun a sort of a platonic courtship. (Under the strict watch of the Pastor, of course.) Serah didn't mind too much about her father's limitations on her life, she had learned to deal with them and usually had a trick up her sleeve to persuade her father to bend the rules a bit.

Claire opened her mouth to speak to her sister again, but Serah had already been hallway towards Snow, smoothening out her lavender church dress as she walked toward the tall man. Claire closed her open mouth, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Serah greeted Snow happily, who in return took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. At this, Claire looked away. She didn't like the idea of anyone dating her sister, and eventually the oaf would grow fearful of Claire, and run off. Like all the others. Claire scoffed. She didn't understand why Serah enjoyed Snow's company so much. There wasn't anything very special about him, apart from his massive frame.

She didn't understand how someone other than family could make Serah this happy. Claire had been courted by a few men already, given her already adult age of 20, and also had daily confessions by men who lived in the town. None of them mattered to her. None of them had even stayed long enough to get past the pretty face and realize there was a dangerous and adventure-craving soul just underneath. And even if they did manage to get in, that's not what a man wanted in a woman. They wanted someone domesticated, a woman completely devoted in servicing the man and his children, along with tending to the house, and on top of all that, still be able to manage a good Job.

But in reality, that wasn't what Claire expected for herself.

The pinkette felt a gentle pat on her arm and she nodded to her mother who was now standing beside her. Her mother was a lovely, regal woman, who always demanded respect for not only herself, but her family as well. Claire stared at her mother's profile as the other woman was glaring at something intensely in the distance for a moment, before turning back to her daughter.

"Oh dear…" a scowl tainted her mother's features, and Claire frowned.

The younger woman noticed that her mother recognized someone within the crowd, and obviously didn't want to be bothered with them; by the way she was tilting her Sunday hat in such a way to shield her face. Claire's eyebrows rose slightly, with both confusion and slight interest. "What is it?"

Her mother shook her head. "It's the Yun woman. She's most likely coming to discuss her lease payment with me." The elder woman sighed, tilting back her church hat to its normal position, realizing that hiding from the woman would get her nowhere. "Well, we as Catholics must try to be tolerant of all people, no matter what their sins may me." She turned to her daughter. "Please, never associate yourself with this woman. She will likely attempt to force sin on your innocent mind, Claire."

Claire kept her face stoic and unreadable, though inside she was raving. Her mother, (and father for that matter), still treated her as though she was vulnerable to the world. Innocent, naïve little Claire. She was a woman now, not a girl. But it seemed as though her parents didn't want to recognize the fact. She pushed her emotions down again to prevent from giving anything away. _As she always did. _

Claire looked around, eyes searching. She knew who the woman was, of course. Twisted within the town's usual gossip, the woman's name almost always came up, but Claire did her best to avoid the town's indulgence in everyone's gossip. So, she hadn't heard much about the woman. But from what she _did _hear, she thought she knew enough.

Miss Oerba-Yun, first name Fang, was said to be cunning, strong, and untrustworthy. She was either sneered at or ignored by most of the town, and Claire knew why. Miss Oerba-Yun had had two mothers. This was, considered by the town, as a sin worth banishment, but the right to banish had been revoked from the town many years ago. So the people just tended to avoid her, unless necessary to do otherwise. The townsfolk had the assumption that the reason the woman was still living in the town that hated her was because she was trying to seduce a young school teacher. The people had seen the two get a bit friendly from time to time, but the red-headed schoolteacher, Vanille, was the town's sweetheart. And having someone coming from homosexual parents associate with the town's sweetheart was a big 'no no'.

Some even claimed that Miss Oerba-Yun was gang-affiliated, (others went so far as to think the woman was attempting to convert townsfolk to homosexuality), automatically classifying her as trouble. But, as agreed upon by the entire town, she was also one of the most gorgeous women the citizens had ever laid eyes upon. Claire herself had only ever had brief glances at the woman while out in the central, or at random hours of the day.

Finally, Claire spotted her.

And the rumors didn't even begin to describe Fang Oerba-Yun.

The woman was striding over, as seductive and mysterious as a panther, but with all the confidence of a war hero. Her facial expression was gentle, despite her striking features making her appear otherwise. From the wild, shoulder-length brunette mane she sported effortlessly, to her sharp, alert and shining emerald eyes. A small beauty mark was prominent just under her left eye, and full lips added to the woman's beauty, only with a bit of upper-lid eyeliner being the only trace of makeup. She was clad in black high-waist slacks, and a light blue bottom up blouse that went down to her toned forearms. Claire feared she had begun to stare too long at the rest of the woman's body, and she quickly scowled in a different direction.

She heard light footsteps approach, and soon her ears rung with a lovely, husky yet feminine voice, with a strong tinge of an Australian accent.

"How do you do, Ms. Farron?"

For a moment, Claire thought the tan woman was addressing her, but her mother quickly responded instead.

"Alright, thank you very much. And, um, yourself, Ms. O-oerba-Yun?" Claire's mother responded, and the younger woman could practically hear the distaste in her mother's usually sweet and gentle tone.

"I've seen better days, t' be perfectly honest." Fang slid her hands into the pockets of her slacks as she spoke. "But anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about the property-"

"Do you mind if we discuss this some other time, Miss Oerba-Yun? I was hoping to rush off to have brunch at the diner with my family."

Claire could sense the bits of raw poison in her mother's words, and glanced over at the tan woman, who looked a tad confused, but she nodded none of the less.

"Of course, family is of the upmost importance, yeah?" Fang nodded taking her hands out of her pockets and adjusting her cuffs.

Claire couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning in the woman's words.

Fang cleared her throat, and politely held out her right hand towards Mrs. Farron. "Well, it was a pleasure speaking with you, Alina. I'll take my leave."

Claire watched out of the corner of her eye as her mother gingerly took the woman's outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake, before dropping it as if it were a hot rock. That, she was expecting. What she wasn't expecting was the woman to speak to _her_.

"Miss Claire."

The pinkette's eyes widened a fraction as she turned to see the jade-eyed woman holding her palm out towards her person. Claire resisted the urge to scoff, remembering to act like a lady while her mother was around, and placed her hand atop the slightly taller woman's own. The woman's hand was callused but strangely soft, and extremely warm as tan fingers closed over her own.

She also wasn't expecting Fang to bring their joined hands up her lips.

Fang tugged Claire's hand up along with her own, and bent down slightly to brush her lips on the fair woman's knuckles. She lowered their hands, and with slight hesitation, let Claire's hand go.

Claire gritted her teeth as she felt warmth blossom across her cheeks. _Damn her accursed pale complexion!_

With a small nod towards both Farrons, Fang turned and walked off, merging with the crowd.

Though not yet able to speak, Claire listened to her mother rant beside her.

"That vixen! She thinks she can come and disrupt our holy day with our brothers and sisters and think nothing of it? She is not welcome here, I will not allow her to cross into the house of the Lord-"

Claire felt the greatest urge to want to cover her ears at her mother's words. She didn't understand at all what was so bad about the Oerba-Yun woman. She shouldn't have to be submitted to ridicule simply because of her parents… but it wasn't Claire's place to say what was right or wrong. Her parents controlled the church, and the church controlled the rules. There was nothing she could do.

…Was there?

**A/N: Shall I continue? :)**

**-Instead of Fang's name meaning 'Fang of the Yun clan in Oerba', since in this fic she will have had two mothers, I just made the Oerba and Yun into two last names. **

**-I couldn't find Lightning's real mothers name, so I went with Alina, a French name meaning **_**"bearer of light"**_**. Get it? ;D **

**Please review!**


	2. Divulging into Sin

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews! They make my little heart soar like a bunny with wings :3 **

**Holy long chapter! Well, it was actually going to be longer (about 2k longer, actually…) But! I do have a little plan for the ordering of the chapters (actually a BIG plan), and this was necessary to separate from next planned chapter. **

**So think of this little thing as a sort of prologue! (This is part 2 of the first chapter, NO TIME HAS PASSED SINCE THEN!)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**.**

**.**

Claire still stood on the church lawn, for the first time grateful that she wasn't allowed to wear high heels, or else she would be sinking halfway into the grass by now. She knew the routine; it was considered disrespectful for the head family to leave until everyone had left the church session. And because most of the older folks who attended Mass enjoyed speaking with the Pastor, Claire knew that they would probably have to stand on the mushy greenery for another hour or so. Perhaps longer, if her parents brought chairs for the elders to sit down…

No one ever came up to Claire during these events.

Though the entire town knew she was exceptionally beautiful; with natural strawberry blonde hair pigmentation and snow white skin, her icy blue irises only added to her regal features and was always lady-like… her stoic and defensive demeanor often drew people away without her even saying a word to them.

She didn't care, though. Not really. In a way, it had made her more independent despite the rules inflicted upon her by her parents. _Not having anyone was better than dealing with them._

But, she was also very bored. In her unconsciousness, her steely eyes had begun to slowly wander. Around the crowd of church-goers that had finally begun to thin out, at the _Chevrolet Townsman_ that was carrying a handful of rowdy teenagers; then back to observing the random faces of the Mass.

And who should they land upon, but a certain tan, emerald-eyed brunette, who was speaking casually with a young blonde woman. The blonde looked quite flustered with the taller woman as she spoke with her, though the brunette looked almost poker-faced.

Finally, Claire snapped back into consciousness before her eyes could unwillingly run up and down the tall brunette's body again… Wait, had she done it a first time?

The pinkette shook her head, trying to clear it of these strange thoughts she was having. She crossed her arms and turned away, trying to appear genuinely uninterested. Despite all her willpower, she felt her eyes flicker back to the woman. She figured a quick glance wouldn't hurt; and besides, she was only admiring the woman's figure. There was nothing wrong with that. _Just a quick glance…_but she lingered when she heard Fang let out a wholehearted laugh at something the blonde woman had said. The sound made Claire's breath hitch as she continued staring.

The Oerba-Yun woman must have noticed someone staring, because her eyes wandered as well.

Only to meet crystals staring right back at her.

Fang's eyes widened for a moment, making the emeralds appear even more valuable, before her expression softened and she nodded gently at the pinkette.

Claire's eyes winded for just a moment at the expression before she scowled pointedly and turned her head to the side, her eyes burning holes into a nearby wall. She had been caught, something that did not happen to her often given her developed observation skills. The thought made her slightly irritated.

What made it worse, though, was a certain dark haired man walking towards her with all the cockiness of a rooster.

… Or, just a complete dick.

...But that was unladylike.

He continued sauntering over, and given his pace, Claire realized she _did_ have the option of just taking off running, losing him in the crowd then asking someone for a ride home. Just before she was about to do so, she saw the tall man give a salute and a smile to Claire's father who was across the lawn.

Her father gave a small nod towards the man before his eyes found his daughters'; giving her a pointed look that told her to converse with the boy.

Claire's expression remained stone though she didn't respond to her father's request. She knew she had no choice but to speak with the man. She did need to give him a tad bit of credit, the dark-haired man was quite formally dressed in a black blazer with a white under-collar and black trousers to match said blazer. He had striking brown irises, light stubble on his square chin, a small smile just above it. He almost appeared genuinely gentlemanly.

But Claire knew better.

This man was a player. A term Claire had recently acquired. Better defined as; a certain class of low-rent, slack-jawed fuckups has decided that backstabbing and misogyny are totally radical, and the word is sometimes used as a compliment or term of endearment between male friends, as in the greeting "what's up, player?".

Just disgraceful. Claire tried her best not to sneer at the man as he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Miss Farron. How is it,that such a lovely lady is all by herself on quite a gorgeous Sunday?" He flashed a cheeky grin at her, and then bowed.

Claire did not return the gesture. Instead, she looked up, scowling as she examined the sky. As always, it was dark grey with thunderclouds; the promise of rain was always a lie, though. It had not truly rained in the town in quite a few years. The occasional sprinkle was nothing but a tease. "…It's dark." She replied, a frown on her face as she looked back at him.

He laughed, much to Claire's discontent. "Oh Miss Farron, always with the negative mood. Honestly, a young lady shouldn't act so cynical."

Claire ground her teeth for some kind of relief from her pent up frustration. Her face, as always, was unreadable. "A young lady shouldn't do a lot of things." She kept her glare unwavering as she spoke.

He seemed to fidget a bit under her gaze and looked slightly confused at her response, but quickly shook it off. Another laugh. "Oh my Claire, you really will be a handful."

The pinkette's eyebrows rose in slight anger, and her arms crossed tighter over her chest. "A handful to what, Mr. Apep?"

The man shook his head, and reached out to pat Claire's shoulder as if she were a child. "Surely you must understand that a young lady in her prime must marry. It is necessary." He chuckled again. "You don't want to get old and unattractive, and then no man will want you!"

The rage burning in Claire was bubbling to the brim. This man was being completely disrespectful, but the worst part of it was…in a way, he was correct. Claire knew that she wouldn't be young forever, and her family needed money ties to keep themselves and the church afloat. And she knew her external defensive nature only drew more and more suitors away by the day.

…Maybe she _would_ just end up alone.

During her pondering, she hadn't had any time to react to what was happening. The man had grabbed her forearm, still laughing, and was leading, (well, more like dragging) her to a nearby alleyway.

_Away from everyone else's line of vision. _

The realization clicked and she yanked her arm away. He grunted as he was forced to let go, but he growled and latched onto her arm gain with a more iron grip.

Claire growled, her hand flashed to his and she attempted to claw it off her arm, and although he winced, he kept is grip tight.

"You stubborn girl." He spat as they reached the ally. "Someone needs to teach you how to be a woman."

Claire snarled and kicked his shin in, not hard enough to break but just enough to make him falter. She took the opportunity to shove him back into the brick wall of the other side. She fisted her hands into his collar and shoved him back again, hearing an audible slap of his skull against the brick. Claire neared his face, nothing but anger twisted in her features. "Don't you_ ever_ touch me."

Claire grunted as he kneed her stomach, grabbing her wrists as he shoved her against the opposite wall. She struggled to break free; every time she managed to pull her wrists away, he would pin them down again.

"Oh?" he snarled into her face. "And what is going to stop me If I do?" his tone was dark, mixed in with something else Claire couldn't quite detect.

Finally, she realized what it was when his knee slipped past her dress and in between her thighs. Her eyes widened. And for the first time during the quarrel, fear flashed in the crystal blue waters.

…

"Is that really any way to treat a lady, Mr. Apep?"

A voice rung out from a few feet away. A lovely deep, and feminine, and accented voice.

Claire shuddered.

Mr. Apep snarled at Fang Oerba-Yun. "This is none of your business, do you hear me? This is the property of the Lord, something you have no right towards-"

Fang chuckled at the man's ridiculous assumptions, efficiently cutting them off. She strode over to the other two, and placed firm grip on the man's shoulder. "I don't think you understand, Mr. Harrow. This woman isn't anyone's 'property'. No matter how great they may be."

The man's hold on the pinkette's wrists faltered when he lurched away from the brunette's hand on him. "How dare you lay your hands upon me, filthy heathen?!" his previously combed dark locks had fallen out of place and were now hanging slightly over his raging eyes.

The tall woman chuckled at the man's disgusted expression. She stepped forward, forcing him to step back, and more importantly, away from Claire. The pinkette rubbed her wrists, her eyes narrowing on the man who no longer looked gentlemanly. He was unkempt, his blazer had come undone in some sections where the buttons had popped off, and looked enraged. _His true identity._

"You've got a lotta' of room to call someone else a heathen, Mr. Apep." She cocked a brow at the man, and moved a step so that she was slightly in front of Claire, who attempted to protest by growling lowly. Fang leaned in towards the dark-eyed man, who had begun to shiver with anger. "Who else knows about your little secret?"

Apep's dark, furious eyes now switched to the opposite emotion. Fear. He stumbled back, nearly tripping over a discarded glass bottle, before catching himself and attempting to adjust the leftover buttons on his blazer. He pulled at his collar as he spoke. "You'll get what you deserve, homosexual scum." He spat, cleared his throat, and then paced out of the ally.

Claire glared at his back as he went, but her peripheral vision turned hazy as she stared at two vibrant emeralds. Fang had turned on the spot to face the pinkette, and was curiously studying her face.  
Claire felt frozen. She should be pushing the woman away from the close proximity. But…she just couldn't. Her muscles weren't listening to her as they stayed perfectly still, almost as if wanting the jade-eyed woman to observe her.

Claire then realized why she wasn't moving. It was because the woman gave off an aura of danger, and Claire's natural instinct was to freeze. But she had taught herself better than that. Finally with sheer willpower, she broke out of the trance.

"Get away from me." She spat at the brunette in front of her, before sidestepping out of the way and heading towards her sister who was probably searching for her. Her footsteps were the only sound besides the quite murmur of the folks still on the lawn a few yards away. Something made her stop, though there was no force acting against her. She turned; the brunette was still standing in her original spot, her hands in the pockets of her slacks and jade eyes staring with an unreadable gaze at the pinkette.

Claire let out a shallow breath, unconsciously touching her wrists as she stared back at the woman. She looked down, contemplating for a moment. Then, she brought her eyes up to stare at the intoxicating woman in front of her. She took in a steadying breath, and released it along with her words.

"Thank you." It was small, but audible, and truly sincere. Then she turned, and strode back towards the front lawn.

When she had gained a few yards from the ally, she hesitantly looked back.

Just in time to see Fang disappear into the ally.

.

_Monday, March 3, 1953_

Claire liked Mondays. During the week, everyone was going with the hustle and bustle of work or school. But on Mondays, everyone was just a little sluggish, which made it easier to relax because of her own lack of a career.

That, and it meant that it was a full week until she had to sit through another Sunday.

She walked down the rows of the small homes, occasionally spotting an early-riser much like herself, either watering their lawns or taking in the paper. A new model of a _53 Chevy_ went by as she walked, a gentle breeze ruffling her strawberry blonde locks.

Claire lightly swung her arm absentmindedly, in her hand was a copy of one of her favorite newest books; a small hardback of _Charlotte's Web_. Not bothering to look both ways, she crossed the desolate street, and then felt the soft spring of grass under her feet. She had reached her destination: the park.

She strode over the grass, spotting a few old folk taking a stroll with a small terrier, and sat on the usual wooden armless bench which was heavily shaded by a medium sized oak tree. She opened her book, and breathed deeply at the sight of the pages, then shut her eyes for a brief moment. And finally, she was perfectly content.

During her contentment, she failed to sense the footsteps coming towards her.

Something poked her forehead.

"Oi, did ya' fall asleep or something?"

Claire's eyes snapped open to see those same annoying, cocky, and beautiful green eyes. She looked away from the woman in dismissal, trying to get the point across of the pinkette not wanting to be associated with the tan woman.

Obviously, it didn't work, because the woman sat right next to the pinkette on the bench.

Outwardly, Claire was appalled. But a subtle tint of red on her cheeks indicated that she was internally flustered. So, she responded in her usual way; anger, in the defensive manor. "What do you think you're doing?"

The brunette raised a brow in confusion and shrugged. "Sitting. Something wrong with that?"

Claire couldn't find the words to form her explanation for the woman's question. _Of course there was nothing wrong with sitting!_ Did the woman take her for ignorant? The pinkette didn't want Fang to think she was stupid, she was in fact the very opposite…wait, why should she care what Fang thought about her anyway? Claire shook her head in an attempt to clear her jumble of thoughts. She raised her hand to gesture towards the amount of sitting room on the other side of them. "What I meant is-"

Claire's curiosity peaked when the woman started laughing at her. The pinkette scoffed, swiftly closing her book and standing in the same movement. She took a step forward, but something grabbed onto her hand, efficiently halting her, though it didn't even pull her back.

"Wait." A small giggle accompanied the already lovely accent.

An electric current flowed through her system. She turned her torso; Fang was biting her lip with a smile at her, trying to stifle the laughter that was rumbling in her chest.

Claire looked down at their hands, her lips parted slightly in preparation for words, but none formed. Her gaze shifted to Miss Fang, who had obviously noticed her actions and was staring at their intertwined hands with the same mystified expression Claire had had just a moment ago, but unlike Claire, had not snapped out of it.

Claire cleared her throat pointedly, and it brought the brunette back to attention.

Fang laughed nervously then, and finally let go of Claire's hand. The brunette scratched the back of her head with one hand, and was making random gestures with the other. "Ah…what I meant- what I meant was…" she sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. She stared back up at the pinkette. "I meant, I was only teasin' ya. Don't go just 'cause I was an idiot."

Claire blinked. She was in an internal conflict with herself. She shouldn't sit back down_. What gave that woman the right to tease her like that! _ The pale hand that wasn't holding her book was balled in conflict. But…she _wanted_ to sit back down. _Why_, however, was beyond her at the moment.

With a huff, and a decision against her better judgment, she sat back down onto the bench. And before the brunette could say anything, she snapped her book open to the appropriate chapter, and focused her undivided attention onto it.

…

Fang huffed. She enjoyed the other woman's company, (greatly, actually) but the silence was getting to her. She rubbed her forearm which was covered by the silky fabric of her blouse, then clicked her tongue a few times before absentmindedly looking around. Her gaze, inevitably, landed on the pinkette beside her, (who had put about a foot of distance between them after she had sat back down) and Fang couldn't help her lingering gaze. She found herself tracing the woman's perfect profile with her eyes, down to her pink, soft looking labium, down her creamy neck, and right to her large and full looking bosoms…

Fang scolded herself immediately, averting her gaze to prevent her eyes from lingering lower. This wasn't right of her. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about a good, innocent girl, much less the _Pastor's daughter! _But it just wasn't fair. Why did the woman have to look so inviting, yet never let anyone so much as speak with her? Fang was frustrated beyond measure, and the fact just irked her even more. No man or women could possibly make _her_, Fang Oerba-Yun, badass of the state, swoon. But when those sky-blue irises met hers again, she did.

…

Claire was desperately trying to focus on her novel, she truly was, but even with the foot of distance she had put between herself and the other woman, her interest always seemed to linger towards her. Even more so when the brunette gave a small growl of frustration.

Claire tilted her head in confusion as the woman was mumbling angrily to herself, her hands making gestures at nothing in particular. Claire cleared her throat. "Um…Miss Oerba-Yun?"

The brunette seemed to snap out of it. "Oh! Sorry love, just…thinking."

Claire frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Quickly, she picked up her novel again, in an attempt to prevent her head from further examining the pet name. She buried her nose into the pages once again. Not soon after, she felt her brow twitch at the brunette's question.

"Hey, is that a kid's book?" Fang asked, reaching out to adjust the book in the other woman's hands so that the cover was showing towards her.

Claire scowled, jerking her book away from the woman's tan fingers. The pinkette felt slightly flustered again. She knew it was indeed a children's book of course, but the moral of the tale was one of her favorites. And the way the other woman was smirking at her, it made her feel as though she was being made fun of! And once again, she reacted on the defensive. "Yes, Miss Oerba Yun, it is a children's book. But I happen to enjoy the storyline. So if you don't mind, I'll be going back to my perfectly adult level novel now." And proceeded to dive nose first into her book again.

Fang just stared. Then curiosity got the best of her again. "So…what's it about?"

Claire couldn't help but let out a small huff of amusement. Surely the woman was joking! Any person in this day and age had at least _heard_ of _Charlotte's Web_! But a glance at the slightly taller woman proved her theory otherwise.

Miss Oerba-Yun looked genuinely confused at her amused reaction. Her brows bowed in slightly, her head tilted to the side.

Claire blinked. "You've really never read it before?"

The brunette shook her head.

A long silence followed after when neither responded to the conversation.

Claire was about to simply forget about the conversation and continue to read her novel, but the Australian accent rung out in her ears again, but it made something stab at her heart when they did.

"…I'm illiterate."

The pinkette felt her breath hitch. She forced herself to meet the woman's unreadable gaze. Claire wanted to ask more questions, but the brunette's silent communication told her not to press further. Claire silently accepted this… for now, at least. So she nodded, and returned to her novel.

The two fell into a comfortable silence afterwards. Claire occasionally snuck brief glances at the woman beside her, who was content with simply closing her eyes and sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest. Claire bit her lip, her hand twitched when a strand of brown fell into the woman's tanned face due to the wind, and Claire wanted nothing more than to gently tuck it behind her ear with the rest of the brunette locks. But Fang felt this, and tucked it back with her own hand.

A while later, Claire shut her book for the second time, and the light sound made Fang's eyes open once again. The pinkette stood, gently brushing down her white trousers from any debris before giving a single nod to the dumbstruck woman on the bench.

"Wait, wait- you're done already?" Fang asked, truly astonished. She didn't have a watch, but after glancing up at the sun for a moment, she shook her head. They hadn't even been sitting there for more than half an hour!

Claire nodded again in response. "It's a children's book. It's a bit long, but the words aren't exactly difficult."

Fang merely gave a nod in response.

Claire looked away for a moment, clutching at the spine of her book in both hands. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She repeated this a few times until Fang spoke instead.

"Well, I guess I'll…run into you again, sometime. Eventually..." The taller woman stood, dusting off her trousers as well.

Claire understood what the brunette meant; they weren't exactly acquaintances, so the chances of truly meeting up again were quite slim. She nodded in agreement, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear; something she hadn't done in a while. The tan woman nodded back, running a hand through her own wild locks.

Claire watched them fall back into place.

Fang slid her hands into her trousers again, and gave a small wave before turning on her heel and taking a stride forward.

"Wait." Claire blurted the word out before she could stop it. Fang turned, an eyebrow raised, and the pinkette shuffled almost nervously. "…I…could teach you. With your reading skills, I mean." She nodded firmly, then worried she had been to forward. "I mean, if you'd like. My sister, she's a teacher, so I know all of the material pretty well and-"

"That'd be nice, love." Fang smiled fondly at the very rarely nervous pinkette.

Claire's eyes widened for a moment, before softening. She gave a small nod in agreement, and warmth spread in her chest. The corners of her mouth were suddenly tugging upward, threatening to grow into a hint of a smile. But, she managed to keep it down. "Good." She nodded once more before giving a curt wave and headed home.

Fang sighed contentedly, smiling as she watched the woman leave. Then she placed her head in her hands, grinning like an idiot at her own actions. _'What the hell am I getting into?'_

_._

_._

**A/N: Yes, Fang. What the hell are we all getting into with this fic? XD Isn't Flight just the cutest? (And sometimes, the deadliest xD) Anyway, the chapter after this one will mark the first official chapter. ENJOY THE FLUFF WHILE IT LASTS D:  
**

**The fact that I chose Charlotte's Web as the first book they discuss is because Claire was supposed to be confounded at the fact that Fang had not read it, seeing as though the story was wildly popular with both children and adults in the 50's. However, they will eventually discuss other novels that are relavant to the fic's progression and plot. **

**As a responce for Claire seeming a bit OOC: I have her like that for a reason! Trust me, none of the characters are going to be permanently OOC. I just cant tell you why she was like that just yet;)**

_**I have very specific plans for the Fic, and I also want to do something special for the chapters.**_

_**First one to catch on to what I'm doing with the chapters gets a VERY special shout out at the end of the Fic, and a custom written Flight FanFic just for them! **_

**Be sure review!**


	3. Sloth

**A/N: Very words. Such long. Many text. Honestly this chapter gave me a brain hemorrhage; I accidentally deleted it off of my email and had to contact my provider to get it back. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW AWKWARD IT WAS TO ASK FOR "The one labeled 'Tainting the Pastor's Daughter' 3"? e_o **

**Sigh…anyway. Enjoy this bit of fluff while it lasts. *subtle hints towards angsty-ness in middle chapters***

**This chapter gets a little kinky near the end, you have been warned! ;D **

**Final Fantasy XIII is the property of Sqare Enix. I own nothing besides the ideas of my own mind.**

**.**

.

.

_Thurdsay, March 6, 1953_

Claire's breathing was slow and light. Her facial features were kept consistently calm and unreadable, though reverent and attentive. She sat as straight as a rod, one leg tucked under the other at the ankle, her thighs pressing together tightly. She held cup of sultry tea just a few inches above her lap, a diminutive porcelain plate just under it.

The pinkette was the epitome of a proper lady.

…The elder woman thwacked her atop her head with a rolled magazine. "No, no!"

Claire was dumbfounded.

.

.

_The day before_

The Farron family sat at their table, food set on the white linen cloth atop the dark wood.

Hands joined in a small circle of four; their heads bowed as Braen Farron respectfully took his place as leader for their meal prayer, Grace.

"Bless, O Lord, this food to our use and us to thy service, and keep us ever mindful of the needs of others. In Jesus' name, Amen." The father nodded to finalize the prayer, then turned to his wife, whose hand was still in his, and gave it a small squeeze.

Alina turned to her husband, giving him a small smile before the other three gave a coinciding 'Amen', and dropped hands.

They ate; small every-day talk between bites of the roasted chicken. Serah grinned as her mother asked her questions about her internship at the elementary school, asking her if the children were behaving responsibly, and quite generally how she was doing.

"You're explaining all of the scripture correctly, of course." Braen raised her brow towards his youngest daughter, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes daddy, of course. The children really seem to love Bible studies section of class." Serah shook her head lightly, and then giggled. "The children have me repeat the ones they're most fond of every day."

Braen nodded in approval. "It's good that they wish to learn more of their God. You are doing a wonderful job, Serah."

The youngest pinkette smiled at her father. Alina patted Serah's hand with her own. "When you marry, you'll have your own little ones to look after."

Braen nodded again. "And teach them as well."

Serah's eyes shone, seeming to be anticipating the future in them.

Claire kept silent during the exchanges, and more so when her parents were discussing children. She had to mentally remind herself not to bend the fork she was holding. The pinkette released her grip slightly. She didn't like the idea of Serah going off with some fool, getting married and having kids.

Leaving Claire alone…

Claire herself had no desire for children. They were loud, needy and annoying. Though, she knew she had no choice in the matter. A grown woman that did not bear children, (with the exception of those who simply couldn't), was considered licentious in their town.

And with whom would she have children, having driven away every suitor that came her way?

Her mother's voice prevented her from sinking deeper into her detrimental thoughts.

"Claire, your father and I have been discussing some things." Alina addressed her eldest daughter before giving a quick glance towards her husband.

Claire's mood darkened. She knew that whatever they had been discussing was likely about her. Her pale cerulean eyes stared at an invisible dot on the dining table. She didn't need anyone worrying about her. She was perfectly content with the way she was… right?

Claire hadn't even registered the fact that her parents were still talking to her.

"-so we thought it was best for you to have a job."

Claire's head snapped up, and she blinked, shaking her head. "Wait, what?"

Alina seemed to be anticipating this response from her daughter, and smiled gently. "We've spoken to Ms. Sewik. And she agreed to have you interviewed." Alina sighed. "We just think you seem a little lost, darling. This will be good for you; you can concentrate on something else other than going off into your own little world."

Claire looked down. Ms. Sewik was the owner of most of the stores in their town. The elderly lady was usually quite sweet, and everyone saw her as the grandmother of all the townsfolk. Though, she had been widowed for quite some time-and could be quite batty. Claire had spoken with the woman quite a few times whilst shopping for groceries. In a word, Ms. Sewik was…eccentric. But, very nice.

…Did Claire really go off into her own world that often?

The pinkette prided herself in being concentrated and determined, focusing on her own outward goals with relentless initiative assault. What she had failed to realize though, that upon focusing all of herself on her external goals, she had let her subconscious wander heavily in her internal conflicts. And it had begun to show.

She then found that the only answer was to eliminate her mistake before it could grow. If she rejected her parent's proposal, the action would only further them in their suspicions. So instead, she gave an inch of a nod.

Her mother's brows shot up. Though surprised her daughter would accept the change, she was genuinely overcome with happiness at the confirmation. "That's wonderful darling! Ms. Sewik will have you go over to meet her tomorrow in the afternoon."

Braen nodded approvingly. "Good, smart desiccation Claire. A little work would set you back in the path of humility towards God." He smiled. "As long as it isn't too strenuous, of course."

Claire didn't respond, but the envelope had already been sealed. What would become if it however, she never would have expected.

_._

_._

_The day after_

The snow haired woman shook a wrinkled finger at the young lady sitting on the loveseat. "You're too stiff, too proper!" the woman set down the magazine she had used as a corrector. And without even bothering to ask, the elder woman gripped Claire's clothed upper arm, constricting it tightly. "Hm. Yes, you have quite a built. You'll do fine with cumbersomely hefty labor."

Claire reddened marginally, not quite sure whether to take the words as a compliment, or an insult towards her femininity. Ms. Sewik's next words made the pinkette go even redder.

"How's a little young lady like yourself achieve such a build?" Ms. Sewik raised a grey brow in amusement at the young woman.

Claire couldn't bring herself to immediately respond. The pinkette knew precisely how she had achieved her carefully toned build, but never in her right mind would she reveal that to anyone. Not if she wanted to keep her image of a socially correct exemplary woman. So, she decided to go with metabolism. It was the best choice. "It's genetic."

The lie didn't sting the pinkette. Claire's mother, in fact, was exceptionally fit, and this was naturally. And quite honestly, Claire was habituated to being mendacious. She felt as though she had to lie about everything. How she was feeling, how she was doing, and how she was being treated. Her answers were always lies. She had become numb to them now; they didn't hurt her.

…Though, she refused to believe that they actually could.

Ms. Sewik seemed to suspect against the pinkette's words, but didn't press further. "I see. Well, much of the work should be easy for you then." She nodded sweetly. "So, what can you do?"

Claire scanned the floor for a few seconds, before deciding on the more conventional approach. "I learn quickly. I read books often so I'm able to retain a lot of information, and tallying currency shouldn't be a problem-"

"And how are you with people?" Ms. Sewik gave a sweet laugh, politely cutting off the pinkette, who gave her a curious expression.

"I-"the young woman frowned. What did social communication have to with grocery? Didn't you just tally the items given, take the given currency, and then give back the appropriate amount? The questions running through her head were about to be spoken, but the elder woman beat her to it.

"Are you able to make the customer's experience more enjoyable? And assist them with any questions they might have?"

Claire opened her mouth to answer, knowing that it would bubble up in her throat as another lie. But, she chose against her instinct much to her own surprise. "I…I don't talk much. People tend to avoid me once I talk to them." The answer was given in a low, hushed tone, though the pinkette tried to keep her dignity by swallowing hard at the truth.

Ms. Sewik, (much to Claire's surprise) smiled down at her. "Well, that's nothing a little work won't fix! Once you get the hang of things, talking to customers will be second nature in no time."

The pinkette blinked. She doubted that she would ever become comfortable with trusting others, but with the honest, motherly tone of the elder woman's words, Claire felt strangely reassured. She gave a small nod.

Ms. Sewik adjusted her large, pointed edged reading glasses on her nose before jumping slightly, making Claire's brows raise. "Oh dear, I forgot to turn off the stove! The tea must be boiling like a fountain by now…" the elderly lady mumbled as she scurried off towards another brightly colored room.

Claire shook her head fondly after the elderly woman. Ms. Sewik definitely was a bit of an oddball, but the pinkette believed it was part of the reason everyone loved her. Claire took a small sip of her tea before scrunching her nose at the bitter taste; Ms. Sewik had most likely added some…interestingly unfamiliar herbs to the drink. The pinkette politely set the cup, along with its plate companion, onto the white-wooded coffee table in front of her.

A few minutes later, Ms. Sewik had returned, along with an assortment of _Whoopie Pies _on a small TV tray.

The two chatted for quite some time.

Claire felt quite at ease. It had been a while since she had had a conversation that didn't feel forced or aggravating to contribute towards. They spoke about the most trivial things, but even those seemed to be enjoyable. For once, the pinkette was, dare she say it, having a good time.

Ms. Sewik had just finished telling Claire one of her favorite childhood stories, when she smiled kindly at the pinkette, who tilted her head slightly at the elder woman.

"So, Claire dear. Now that you've managed to loosen up a bit," Ms. Sewik seemed to be searching for the right words to approach the situation. "Why don't you tell me how you've really been doing?"

Claire seemed a bit boggled by the question, and she opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly. Could the woman see right through her carefully built armor? One she had years perfecting; making sure it was impenetrable? The pinkette couldn't believe it. "I'm alright…" though her response, she knew, was not convincing in the slightest.

And the elderly woman's expression confirmed that. Ms. Sewik shook her head gently, smiling and placing a hand on the younger woman's knee. "There's no need for that. I can see it in those sad little eyes of yours, sweetheart. You're hurting, but you don't give it away." The elderly woman's sad smile make the gentle wrinkles in her face deepen. "That's alright if you don't want to talk about it now. But don't let it keep you quiet, either. Lies only make the truth more painful."

Claire stared down at her lap. The woman's kind words rung true and evident. Though, the pinkette was eternally grateful towards the elder woman not pressuring her to divulge anything just yet. She sighed, looking up and nodding softly. "Thank you."

Ms. Sewik only smiled and patted the girl's knee again. She glanced at the neutron wall clock and jumped again. "Oh dear, it's gotten quite late, hasn't it! I should send you home straight away before it gets_ too_ dark."

Claire nodded and assisted the elder woman in standing.

Ms. Sewik patted Claire's lower back as she guided her towards the white-wooded front door. "Lovely speaking with you, dearie. There will be a store manager to help you at the shop in the morning."

Claire's steely sky eyes widened in surprise. "I have the job?"

The elderly woman smiled and shook her head. "Yes, yes of course! Now hurry along, you don't want to worry your poor old father too much."

Claire nodded, pride swelling in her chest as she swung open the door and stepped outside. The night was considerably cooler than the day had been. Claire took Ms. Sewik's winkled hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Thank you so much, ma'am."

The elderly woman let out a worn, but warm hearted laugh. "Call me grandma, Claire. Ma'am is much too formal."

Claire almost chuckled back, but nodded instead. "Of course, grandma. Have a good evening."

"And to you, Claire dearie."

Claire nodded again, and stepped off of the porch, taking another step forward, but hesitated. She wrung out her hands, hesitantly turning back towards grandmother.

"Yes, Claire?" Ms. Sewik asked, quite genuinely curious as to why the young lady looked so distraught.

Claire took in a deep breath. What was she doing? She knew she shouldn't be asking these types of questions, but... "Ms. Sewik…do you…do you believe in God?"

Much to the pinkette's surprise, Ms. Sewik didn't look disgusted or offended as Claire thought she would have.

Instead, the elderly woman smiled softly at Claire. "I believe in God." Her gentle hazel eyes turned a bit sad as she spoke again. "But, I don't believe in the people of God."

Claire blinked, registering the answer. _What did that mean? _But mostly, she was glad that the elderly woman didn't lash out at her for asking such a thing. Before the pinkette could press further, Ms. Sewik was already waving her goodbye.

Claire nodded and waved back, continuing her small walk home.

Claire stared up as she walked, spotting the first of the night sky begin to break through the bright orange. _She had gotten the job._ Though her newly acquired grandmother's last few words confused her still, Claire couldn't help but feel a bit of joy.

She felt the corners of her mouth threaten to pull upwards. And for the first time, she let them.

But not that much of course.

.

.

_Friday, March 7, 1953_

_Morning_

Today would mark Claire's first day at work. And thus, awoke exceptionally early.

Clad in tan professional slacks and a puffy long-sleeved blouse, her pink locks were pulled back into a loose bun at her neck, her side-bangs softly framing her face, which of course bore no makeup. She trailed downstairs to be immediately greeted by various delicious smells wafting from the small kitchen. She raised a brow, walking over to the small arch that separated their dining room from the kitchen, and if possible, her brows shot up even further.

She realized that Serah had gotten up even earlier to make her elder sister quite a large breakfast. Claire huffed, shaking her head towards Serah's caring actions. The pinkette then noticed a small brown paper, propped up by the way it was folded on the counter top. Claire picked it up, realizing that there was writing in Serah's hand scribbled on it.

'_You eat so much, yet you never gain. God truly has blessed you, Claire! Good luck today!'_

The older pinkette huffed; she could practically read her sisters sweet laughter in the note. Claire filled with deep warmth at her sister's actions.

Then, she proceeded to stuff her face in the most ladylike fashion.

.

.

Claire adored Ms. Sewik, she truly did, but sometimes, things could really fly over her gray little head.

Claire had arrived on her first day of work, only to be told that the shop wasn't open on Fridays.

After a little persuasion towards Gregory, (the somewhat rude manager of the store), Claire had been allowed inside and given the basic run-through of the procedures, as well as a small, green, grocer apron that served as her uniform over her clothing.

Of course, as soon as things were explained, Claire memorized them immediately. Her instructions were perfectly clear cut, and ultimately quite simple; tend to the customer as well as the store.

Gregory had said he was going to the back to 'take inventory', (at least, that is what Claire had assumed when he left her at the register for nearly an hour) so Claire was fiddling with some of the many buttons on the money-holding contraption when she heard a few thumps coming from the side of the store.

She raised a brow and turned her attention away from her fiddling… to lock eyes with a tan, jade-eyed woman who had tapped on one of the large store windows with a knuckle.

Claire blinked rapidly, genuinely surprised to see the familiar woman. Then pinkette opened her mouth to speak, only to realize that the other woman would not hear her form inside the store. Claire motioned her head towards the front door, to which Fang nodded and began strolling to the front.

Claire nodded back and brought her hands down from her pink hair. Wait, had she just adjusted the bun at her neck? Why on earth had she done that? She shook her head lightly, and then joined Fang at the front entrance.

The pinkette opened the glass door partially, just enough so she could stick her head through to talk to the brunette, fully aware of the 'CLOSED' sign on said door. "Hello, Miss Oerba-Yun. I'm sorry, but we're not open today."

Fang raised an amused brow at the slightly shorter pinkette. "So you work here?"

Claire nodded, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her own ear. '_Dammit, I just subconsciously fixed my hair again!'_ "Just started, actually."

Fang grinned, and Claire frowned.

"'That so? Hm. I didn't think the princess raised a finger." Fang placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

Claire's frown only deepened. She adjusted her dark green apron, (which paled in comparison to the radiant emeralds that looked down at her) and the steel returned to her misty blue eyes. "And what is that supposed to imply, Miss Oerba-Yun?"

Fang crossed her arms over her chest and she scoffed lightly. "You know damn well what it implies, Miss Farron."

Claire felt a slowly brewing anger in the pit of her chest. _Who did this woman think she was?_ Did Fang just come here to insult her, then have the _nerve _to avoid it? Claire found herself quite agitated. "Well if you're quite finished with your petty insults, I'll ask you to leave now."

The brunette scoffed again. "Look, I just need something for one of my dogs, I won't be long." Fang grabbed at the door to open it further, but Claire kept an unimaginably firm grip.

The pinkette's eyes narrowed even more up at Fang. "We're closed. You can't go in without permission."

Fang's eyes then shone with mischief, much to Claire's discontent. She leaned in towards the surprised pinkette, giving only an inch of space between their faces as she stared into those gorgeous cerulean orbs. Fang smiled, (thoroughly giving Claire mood-whiplash) and spoke gently to the other woman. "Well then, how about you _give _me permission?"

Claire's eyes widened a fraction, finding it increasingly difficult to breath with the close proximity. In an effort to save her dignity if nothing else, she stepped back from the woman and scowled.

When Fang noticed the dust of a natural blush on Farron's cheeks, the brunette grinned in victory.

Claire gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Fine, just hurry up." The pinkette glared at the taller woman as she strolled in cockily. "Or I'll throw you out- I swear it, Oerba-Yun."

Fang nodded slowly in acknowledgement towards the threat, then slid her hands in her trouser pockets, (_something she seemed to do often_, Claire observed), and strode over to one of the back isles.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the woman, not wanting to appear nosy. Instead, she strode over to the register on the counter, and again attempted to figure out the mechanics of the appliance.

A few minutes later, Claire looked up to see Fang walking over to her, one hand in the deep pocket of her trousers and the other holding a small white box, which she placed on the store counter next to the cash register.

Claire frowned and picked up the box, though when she read the label, she found it hard to swallow. Though, she remembered that what customers bought was none of her concern. In an attempt to keep her mouth shut, she simply punched in the price and held her hand out for the money, to which Fang gave her.

Though, the thought was nagging at her mind. She knew it would be impolite to ask about something that was none of her business, but…Finally, she couldn't restrain herself anymore. "T-16?" she spoke softly, not daring to look up as she pulled out the appropriate amount of change.

Fang nodded, keeping her gaze on the little white box. "One of the mutt's got a lump on her leg the size of a baseball, the poor girl." The brunette shrugged. "Figured it was the best way to do it."

Claire couldn't bring herself to say anything else on the matter. She placed the box in a brown bag and handed it to Fang gently.

Fang nodded in appreciation and turned to leave, but stopped. She ran a hand through her dark tresses and cleared her throat.

Claire raised a brow as she observed the woman. Fang almost appeared to be…_nervous?_

Fang tugged at her blouse collar and didn't look at the pinkette as she spoke. "So, Claire, about the teaching thing…I w-was thinking maybe we could-"

"Why in the Lord's name have you got an unauthorized personal in here, Farron?" Gregory's high pitched voice cut off Fang's lovey accented one.

Claire almost face-palmed. She should have known that Gregory would still be watching her, the slimy little-

"Sorry kid, just had ta' grab something-", Fang tried, motioning to the brown bag in her hand, but Gregory would have none of it. His ginger locks nearly blazed with his anger.

"Out! This is no place for pedestrians!" Gregory took the initiative to spin Fang around and begin to push her towards the door.

"But I'm not on a street-" Fang let herself be turned and felt a gentle pushing at her back. She turned her head around slightly to see the red-headed boy turning the same shade as his hair in his effort to push her.

Fang shrugged and turned her head back around to Claire, who seemed to be halfway between shock and amusement at the boy's feeble attempts to get her out the door. "So, thanks for lettin' me in. I'll see you later, then…?" Fang smiled at the pinkette, who scoffed but nodded back.

Fang's smile widened and she turned her torso to pat the boy's head. Truth be told, the boy had to be at least twenty five, making him more of a man, but he was indeed lacking in the strength branch. Either that, or Fang was simply ridiculously strong.

Which, of course, she was.

With a small wave towards Claire, she stepped forward and strode out of the glass doors, hearing an audible 'thump' as the ginger man hit the floor in her wake. Fang laughed heartily as she left.

Claire had to physically cover her mouth to stifle any sounds at Gregory's humiliating expense.

.

.

_Saturday, March 8, 1953_

Claire, not surprisingly, was doing exceptionally well on her first 'real' working day. Though she had been thoroughly lectured by Gregory before the event about the 'dangers of hypnosis and temptation' by customers, Claire was to assist the customers in whatever they required of her. Though the pinkette spoke little to her customers, she treated them with the utmost respect and courtesy.

Some of the time however, when she sensed that they were hesitant to come forward and request assistance, she would go to them instead. The customers seemed to greatly appreciate that as well. It seemed that other people can be just as unused to social interaction as she was, and the thought was somewhat comforting.

Claire approached a young lady who seemed to be attempting to focus on a can label. The blonde girl wore glasses, and it didn't seem like they were helping much as she stared at the metal can.

Claire did her best as to not to scare the girl as she approached her, but it appeared not to have worked when she tapped the young woman lightly on the shoulder. The blonde jumped, dropping the can and splatting its contents, _Sugary Sam's_ canned sweet potatoes, onto the store's checkered tiled floor.

The blonde woman screeched, bending down to pick up the can in an attempt to pick up some of the potato chunks. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! Oh goodness I'm such a klutz."

Claire raised her hands in acknowledgement and shook her head. "Really it's no problem. It was an accident." She brought out a damp towel from her green apron and began wiping up the spilled contents off the floor.

The blonde blushed thoroughly. "Honestly it was my fault. Oh goodness, my clumsiness; making a pretty girl like you have to clean up after me!"

Claire raised a brow at the compliment but shook her head, finishing up the last of the mess. "Honestly, it's no big deal. I work here, so it's my job to handle this stuff." She gave as best a reassuring look as she could muster towards the young woman.

The blonde sighed, and shook her head. "Well, that makes me feel a _little_ better." She smiled up at the pinkette and held out a small hand. "My name's Christa, by the way. "

Claire nodded, and shook the hand offered to her. "Claire. Claire Farron."

Christa's bright blue eyes widened in surprise, and what looked like awe. "Oh, you're the pastor's daughter, right?"

The pinkette nodded, a small frown tainting her features. "Yes, I am, along with my sister of course." Claire stared at the blonde for a while, pondering why she'd never seen the girl before. Everyone was pretty much acquainted in their town in one way or another, (by that meaning whether it be good or badly) so she must be from another city. "You're not from here, are you? Forgive me, it's just that I've never-"

"I just moved here, actually!" Christa beamed. "With my two older brothers and my mother."

The pinkette nodded, knowing that something must have happened with the father, but of course did not pry. That was none of her business.

But, just as she was about to continue conversation, something strong and heated- radiating constricted around her waist and press into her back.

Claire stiffened and it took all her willpower not to scream in pure anger as she heard a feminine, low toned, accented voice ring in her right ear and make shivers unwillingly roll up and down her spine.

"Hey, love. Just coming to check up on ya'."

Claire's eyes were still narrowed in anger when she heard Christa giggle and saw her give a dismissing wave.

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll let you and your girlfriend be alone." Christa grinned and skipped off, not before grabbing another can of sweet potatoes first.

It wasn't possible for Claire to turn a brighter shade of red.

After coming out of her trance of initial shock, she ripped out of Fang's embrace with a little effort, and screamed her words out to the heavens in a fit of pure rage. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLF- mmmpph!" a hand, most likely Fang's, clamped over her mouth before she could continue.

Fang kept her hand firmly over the shorter woman's mouth as she dragged her backwards, towards a more secluded isle and out of the line of sight of any curious bystanders. "Shhh!" Fang half whispered in the pinkette's ear. "You know how this town is. Any sorta' gossip'll go around like a breathable plague. Best keep it down, yeah?"

Claire growled and turned back around towards the taller woman when the brunette let her go. Claire wiped her mouth with her hand and glared at Fang.

How dare the little blonde woman associate her with something so...completely and utterly vile?! Homosexuals were utter miscreants, not fit to bask in the light of the Lord! Claire balled her fists, internally (and possibly externally); she brewed with a conflict she had never felt before. She knew she should feel disgusted, repulsed, and completely shocked at the notion…but strangely; despite her own thoughts…she felt none of those.

And the realization of this frightened her.

So, as a natural defense against this fear, she opted to ignore it. The pinkette shifted her ferocious gaze towards the ground again, keeping it locked there as she spoke. "Whatever. I need to return to my work." She turned, and without another glance at the brunette behind her, strode back to the front of the grocery store.

.

.

_Sunday, March 9, 1953_

The day Claire secretly dreaded every week was here yet again.

One of the downsides to her new occupation as grocer assistant was the odd time schedule. Her work day begun at six, so she woke at five. This was a bit strange considering that some of the townsfolk attended the six o'clock church seminar. Claire had attempted to explain that beginning the work day at a time when no one would come shopping was a bit unproductive, Gregory insisted that there would eventually be customers that came to the shop at that time, one day or another.

Claire simply sighed at this; knowing arguing further would get her nowhere, and likely cause the jeopardization of her job. So, she left it at that. Claire herself more than often preferred the eight o' clock session at her father's church. It was much livelier without the elders present and in control, and her father loved to entertain the younger children who are much more awake later in the morning.

Claire was standing behind the register desk, pulling at the ties at the back of her grocer apron and twisting them into a long bow. She sighed when that was finished and smoothed out her Sunday church dress. Once her shift here was finished, she would head over to the Church and meet her family there.

Once she would arrive, she knew the routine; greet everyone, exchange small talk, and sit down on the uncomfortable carpeted church benches for the next two hours, listening to the indoctrinate lectures of her father.

She was loathing the idea.

Claire found herself wandering along the isles, absentmindedly picking up various items and examining them. She set down her most recent item, a red _Dr. West's Toothbrush, _and found herself in the health isle. Her eyes traced over the various small boxes and pills.

Without thinking, she picked something up that had caught her eye.

In her hand was a small, pink, tin box. _Quickie's Condoms._

She shuddered. Clare turned the box over in her hands, examining the pictures drawn on it; a joyous looking woman smiling broadly at her overly-muscled husband. That was how it was supposed to be. Man and a woman, together in holy matrimony.

Claire frowned, turning the box over to the opening tab. Her fingers acted on their own accord, and she pried the little box open. Inside, multiple were little square sealed packages. She picked one out and set the tin down on the shelf.

Claire's scowled curiously at the little package in her hand. She had never had "experience" with the opposite sex, and quite frankly…she began to doubt if she ever would. Without marriage, for a Catholic, there was no intercourse. She didn't think she minded, honestly. She had never felt those kinds of urges for the opposite sex, so it was fine with her if she kept it that way.

…Was it really that amazing as the married woman had described?

Claire, in her early teenage years, had once overheard some newlywed women discussing their husbands with each other. It sounded like an incredible experience, but…

Claire was still lost in her thoughts as she tore open the small package. Inside was a clear latex circle, with the circumference rolled up, obviously hiding more of the latex. The pinkette pinched the bump on the middle-it was flexible. She tilted her head. _'Now how on earth do men-?'_

"Are you planning to use those on someone?" a snicker came from behind.

Claire jumped, dropping the little circle onto the floor. A woman's voice, one that was all too familiar. Claire fumed, reaching down to pick up the condom she had dropped before spinning around to violently stare at the tall brunette. "Oerba-Yun, you damn tosser!"

Fang grinned, and then proceeded to laugh heartily at the pinkette's choice of wording. "Wow, Farron, didn't know what a mouth you had."

Claire threw invisible daggers at the woman's head.

The brunette tsk'ed at the shorter woman. "Honestly, that kind of language is not quite lady-like."

The pinkette huffed, crossing her arms over the chest. But internally, she was thoroughly confused. How did this woman manage to catch her off-guard so often? It bothered not only Claire's nerves, but her pride as well. Fang made her act like a jumpy teenager with a hidden agenda, and Claire absolutely despised this. It was then when Claire realized that she was still holding the latex circle.

Fang of course, had to exploit this little fact. "If you're planning to use that on yourself, I seriously doubt you'll get very far." The brunette grinned when Claire slapped her forearm half-heartedly. "Ow." Fang feigned hurt, rubbing at her arm with a pained expression.

Claire's eyes narrowed. "If you keep teasing me, that will seem like a feather compared to what I'll do."

Fang laughed again, nodding. "Deal." And upon that, the brunette plucked the little circle form Claire's hand. "So what were ya' doin' with this anyway?" Fang grinned mischievously, bracing for the ineluctable impact. "Planning to blow balloons?"

She then doubled over in pain as the inevitable blow to her stomach came.

Fang wheezed out a laugh, clutching at her stomach. "God damn, Farron! You sure got a helluva right hook there!" she coughed.

Claire raised a brow, having already retracted her arm and crossed both over her chest. "Don't forget it." The pinkette scowled when the brunette had the nerve to laugh again, though this time it sounded pained.

"Noted." Fang grinned painfully, and finally stood up, handing the condom back to Claire, who handled it as though it was alien plastic. Fang raised a brow at this. "So, what were you really doin' with it?"

Claire opened her mouth, then closed it slowly. What _was_ she planning to do with it? She gave a light shrug. "Just curious, I guess. I'm an unwed Catholic."

Fang huffed but nodded nonetheless. "Ah, yeah. You guys have rules about that stuff, right?"

Claire nodded, looking curiously up at the brunette again. "So…you really aren't religious?"

Fang seemed a bit caught off guard by the question. She thought for a moment. "It's…complicated." She stayed silent for a moment when Claire didn't say anything after. Deciding to change the subject, Fang took back the condom and pinched it between her fingers .A grin lit her features as she spoke. "So…you wanna learn how ta' use it?"

If Claire would have been drinking water at the moment, it would have been spat all over the floor. But because of the lack of said water, she wasn't sure how she still managed to choke. She made a high pitched sound in the back of her throat, and blinked rapidly.

The brunette watched the shorter woman's internal struggle; Claire had also turned a lovely shade of red. Fang grinned teasingly at the expression, but internally she felt great endearment for the pinkette. A feeling she would most likely never admit to having.

To prevent herself from divulging into further adoration for the other woman, Fang stepped around her and began searching for a particular isle. She could hear Claire follow behind her.

"What…are you looking for?" the pinkette asked.

Fang laughed, and glanced back at the shorter woman's confused expression. "Vegetable section. Know where that is, employee?"

Claire frowned and pointed to the left of where they stood.

They walked over, Claire watched Fang examine the foods, obviously looking for a specific one.

Claire placed her hand on her hip, raising a brow at the brunette's actions. "I don't see what vegetables have to do with…" Claire trailed off when Fang held up a medium-sized cucumber. Then, the realization hit her.

Though she had never engaged in such acts before, Claire wasn't ignorant. She knew what 'it' looked like, and right now, she believed that Fang was going to use that poor harmless vegetable as an example prop. She threw her hands up in the air, and began walking away. "Nope, not going to do this. Nope nope." Claire groaned when Fang pulled her back by her sleeve.

Fang laughed at the pinkette's expense. "Aw come on! It ain't that bad. Plus, don't ya wanna know for later on or somethin'?"

The pinkette looked unsure again, then scoffed at herself, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. "If there is a later on." She mumbled.

Fang tilted her head at the quiet statement. What did the pinkette mean by that_? 'Of course there would be a later on for her! Doesn't she know that she's damn gorgeous!?' _Fang scoffed, and shook her head. "Hey, none of that. You're too pretty to frown."

Claire blinked, not looking at the woman, and began to feel quite strange. Though before she could say anything in return, Fang was positioning the cucumber between her own strong thighs to hold it in place while she took the rubber in the other hand. Claire blushed thoroughly at the position of the vegetable on Fang; it looked quite like something else at the moment.

Fang looked up at Claire, and grinned at her expression. "Oi. Mind outta the gutter, Farron. This is for demonstrative purposes only." Fang laughed when the pinkette snorted. The brunette held up the rubber towards Claire for clarification. "You gotta do it from this side, see, with the little nubbin up." Fang placed the rubber on the tip of the cucumber. "And then you just…"

The bell, signaling that someone had entered the store just as Fang began rolling down the latex.

Both women froze for a moment as scuffing footsteps were heard.

Then, Fang thrust the condom-ed cucumber into Claire's unprepared hands. "Your problem, employee!"

"Wha-?!" Claire fumbled with the vegetable as it was given to her. The footsteps were getting closer.

The pinkette, (mostly in a rage towards the brunette) threw the cucumber back into its similar assortment section near them. Then she smoothed out her apron and cleared her throat in preparation for the customer. _'I thought no one ever came in here this early!?'_

A cane's tip slapped the ground as an old, greyed man stood in front of the two women. He wore glasses as thick as they come, and was wobbling around slightly due to his hunched spine. Claire knew him to be Mr. Actly, a cranky old geezer who lived on the outskirts of the town. Claire saw him scowl at her and Fang, though it was probably more of a squint due to his wrinkled face.

His voice was cracked, but it boomed. "You there, young man!" the old man was referring to Claire. "Where is your produce isle located?"

Claire cleared her throat again, motioning to the area behind her. "Right over here, sir." The pinkette glanced over at Fang, who seemed to be desperately trying to prevent herself form burst out laughing. Claire slapped the brunette's stomach with the back of her hand in a sharp motion.

"Ow! You sadistic-" Fang attempted to be angry at the pinkette, but was currently trying too hard not to laugh, so the insult became a quite harmless.

They both watched Mr. Actly shuffle towards and around them, to glare at the various vegetables.

Both women went very red in the face as the old man picked up the cucumber they had used as a male member.

He turned to Claire, feeling it in his hand. "Young man! This is a cucumber, correct?"

Claire willed herself to speak despite her pure embarrassment. "Yes, sir. But-"

"Then don't just stand there! Help me to the register for purchase!"

Claire brought her palm to her forhead with a loud smack, and Fang, not being able to contain herself anymore, burst out laughing.

.

.

"That was abashing."

Claire's shift had ended, and Fang had opted to walk her to the church for the afternoon seminar. Claire was rubbing at her temples, trying to calm down her embarrassment for the scene just hours prior.

Fang nodded in agreement, her own hands behind her head as they walked. "Yep. Pretty bad."

Claire sighed, shutting her eyes tightly. Without really bothering to filter her words like normal, she spoke again. "And what's worse, is that I have to sit through another one of these tedious seminars."

Fang raised a brow at this. She stepped in front of the pinkette and walked backwards as they continued. "Whoa ho ho, so the pastor's daughter doesn't enjoy her weekly dose of her savior?" Fang smiled teasingly.

Claire huffed, rolling her uncaring eyes. "Shut up." She shrugged as Fang returned to her place beside her. "I just don't find it as intriguing as I used to."

Fang stayed silent, urging her to go on.

"As a child, I was amazed by all the stories. They fascinated me and, for a time, made me very happy." The pinkette's gaze turned cold. "Now, for some reason, as an adult…I'm beginning to question everything I was ever told."

They reached the church lawn, and Claire crossed over onto the grass. Fang stayed on the pavement in behind her.

The invisible line that separated them.

Claire sighed, looking down at the greenery with disgust. She didn't turn around as she spoke. "…And I haven't the damnedest idea as to why."

Then, she crossed the lawn and into the purgatory she'd once loved.

.

.

.

**A/N: *dies from the word count* Why is it that I have my best ideas at three in the morning?**

**Notes: T-16 is a drug used for putting down animals that are beyond human help. It was experimental in the 50's, but not perfected until the 90's.**

**All products named in this fic were actual products used during this time period! (Yes, the condom brands as well ;D)**

**Rubber is another way of saying condom, FYI ^-^By the way, that scene with the cucumber had nothing to do with the actual story besides the fact that Claire was not familiar with intercourse. It was for my personal amusement. (he hee he ehehe.) 3**

**Remember guys, there is a reason Claire is a bit OOC. I can't reveal the main reason yet! But keep in mind that this is not the Claire that lost both parents and had to care solely for her sister. She's still got Light's personality (because of what Serah said in LR) but her reason for distrust in others isn't because of her parent's deaths. **

**As always, comments are welcome. **


End file.
